Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air treatment systems that filter, clean and disinfect air.
Background
Air quality has become more important with the better understanding of how both particulate contamination and biological aerosols can affect health. Many people gather in closed or semi-closed environments, such as transportation terminals and festival tents, where there is little air exchange and biological aerosols can become concentrated. There are devices that filter particulates from the air, and other devices that disinfect the air; however, there is a need for an efficient filtration system that both removes particulates and disinfects the air, using technology that allows size scaling for various types of occupied space.
Particulate contamination has been linked with many health issues including asthma, allergies and cancer. Exhaust from automobiles, industrial produced particulates and naturally occurring particulates in the air are known to be harmful to health.
Biological materials in the air, including viruses and bacteria, are an ever-increasing concern. Viruses can become airborne by coughing and sneezing, and many people are highly allergic to naturally occurring mold spores that can cause severe respiratory and other reactions. These biological contaminants move through the air, and in some cases through air handling systems, endangering the health of people gathered in tight quarters or confined spaces, such as airplanes, restaurants, and tents.